Dilemmas
by crypticdragons
Summary: Basically my first Inuyasha poem. I just deleted the other one I made, go easy, please, R&R!
1. Kagome's Wish

**Inuyasha - Not mine  
Adult Swim - Not mine  
This poem - Mine**

**This is basically in place of my first Inuyasha poem "Which Will He Choose" But I deleted that because I wanted to restart a new one. So, I guess this is basically still my first Inuyasha poem.**

**Please, R&R! Thanks n.n

* * *

****Kagome **

I don't want to be selfish, but I want him to choose  
Choose between her and me, which will he lose?  
If he chooses her, forever will I cry  
But I'll never know unless I actually try...

I've tried to tell him before, but nervousness just came out  
I've tried to tell him before, but I just covered my mouth  
Maybe I'll hope for him to tell me, unless he doesn't feel the same  
Because I know that within this relationship, is a very dangerous game

He has loved her first, so it's a hard decision  
Together we both collide in an angry collision  
I love him with all my heart, but does he feel the same?  
I know he has some feelings, but any that are shame?

I'm too afraid to tell him how I really feel,  
And I'm afraid that my love might he steal,  
Maybe he'll just laugh at me, and do the stupid things he usually does  
Why I really don't know, because he is he, and just because.

I know that she likes him just as much as I,  
But I might love him more, so much that I would die,  
I would die for him in a moment of need,  
His soul against mine would be no chance of greed.

But should I accept the fact that he might like me?  
To tell or not to tell is now my own scheme,  
My friends know I like him, but what about him?  
They say he doesn't know, is unknowing his sin?

For now I'll just keep quiet, and dream about speaking  
I'll wish for what he'll say, and I'll add a little tweaking  
I'll dream to say, "I Love You" while he is standing there,  
And what he replies is that... He doesn't care.

Okay, so my dreaming is really what I fear,  
But can you blame me? I get nervous whenever he's near,  
I travel everywhere with him, it'd be awkward to be silent,  
I sure wouldn't wish for our journey to turn more violent.

And here comes an end to my poem, though maybe just one day  
My friends will tell him for me, so there'll be no need to say  
But no, that's cowardliness… and being afraid isn't right  
Maybe, just maybe, I'll tell him the next time he's in sight.


	2. Inuyasha's Problem of Choice

**Prices:  
Owning Inuyasha - $5,000,000  
Owning Adult Swim - $25,000,000  
Owning this crappy poem - Priceless! **

... Some things money can't buy, for everything else there's... well, you know. Okay, for every little chapter I'll write a crappy little thing like this. Please, if you like, R&R! n.n**

* * *

**

**Inuyasha **

I can't help but love both of them the same,  
Choosing one over the other is just plain a shame,  
Kagome is light and cheerful all the time,  
While Kikyo, my first love, keeps my soul alive.

Kikyo knows I love her, but Kagome is unknowing,  
Not telling her about this just keeps my tears flowing;  
I don't know which one I love more, but I can tell you this  
Around one or the other, they both give me bliss.

I feel terrible loving them both, but choosing is too hard  
Maybe I shouldn't love either, and maybe I should just keep guard,  
Or better yet I could love Kikyo, and so I wont tell Kagome,  
But then I might feel terrible about having nothing to say.

I'm not trying to be a womanizer, as that's not what I do best,  
Go to my friend Miroku if you want to put him to the test,  
But for now I'll just try and figure it out, and try and get some advice,  
But I wont go to Miroku, because I'll just meet my demise.

He'd tell me to score in for two, and let neither of them know,  
He may not have a conscious, but I do and it's not that cold;  
So I'm trying to figure this out for now, why does love have to be so hard?  
Why do I feel like this love is coming in as a bombard?

I know Kikyo loves me equally the same, but how could I let Kagome down?  
I have to figure this out very quick, I have to figure this out somehow…  
But man, I haven't seen Kikyo for a long time, and I think I'm falling for someone new,  
But how could I let her down like that? I haven't got the slightest clue.

I just can't let either of them down, so maybe I'll just be quiet,  
I mean, love only causes trouble anyway, and it always causes a riot;  
But still, I'm wishing for the love of my life to just tell me today,  
Please… please, just say that you feel, your love for me is the same.

The light in my life is fading away fast, faster than I've ever known  
All because I have to choose between two girls, this is making me groan!

I'm getting really tired spending all of my time, being confused about this,  
Even if Kagome said she felt the same, this might not bring me bliss…

If she says that she feels the same, Kikyo's love I will feel,  
Kagome's I will feel as well, but neither of this might I heal;  
So until I figure out who I love most, I will just keep quiet,  
Because if I spoke a word about loving two, I would just cause a riot.


	3. Miroku's Strange Poem

**If I owned Inuyasha I wouldn't be here.  
If I owned Adult Swim... I wouldn't be here.  
If I owned this poem... oh wait, I do. x3**

This one I think is the worst so far / I'm terribly sorry. Please, R&R.  


**

* * *

**

**Miroku**

I know I make you angry by how my thoughts are lecherous,  
And your reaction is always violent when you turn treacherous!  
I just can't help it, because by nature it is just me,  
Besides, I might die if somebody doesn't bear the child of thee.

Maybe one day, when we finally defeat Naraku,  
I can finally express the feelings I have for you;

But, before or if we don't defeat this villain of ours,  
My emotions will be concealed behind these chained bars.

Women are just too beautiful to pass up the chance,  
I always feel that way when I give them a glance!  
I'm sorry, my dear, and I do love you the most,  
But around other women I've got to boast!

I think it's kind of funny how you react to me,  
Some times you blush and other times you are angry;  
I see another woman and you instantly know,  
What I'm going to do because I am that low.

By nature and by hobby, it's what I do best!

There are women to the east, and women to the west!

They are just everywhere, and no I do not try,  
To stop myself from doing this, if I did it'd make me cry!

Like the time we went to Mt. Hakurei, I was weak there,  
Because of my thoughts, it was too strong for me to bare.

You, though, were strong. And pure of heart, you are!  
Maybe I should admire you, though that would be afar.

If I would wish upon a star, and pray that I could think like you,  
Then maybe, if I were lucky, it just might come true.

But I'd lose a favorite interest of mine, and I'd change so much,  
I might even be hostile at times, during breakfast, dinner, and lunch.

Sango, my love, the truth really is, I only care for you,  
You may not believe that it's right, but it is really true.  
And no, it's not because Inuyasha said, if I ever messed with Kagome,  
He'd kill me within a second and no less, and that was really unbarring.

Haven't I told you how I felt for you? I haven't? Then, that I must do!  
I know it may seem a little awkward at the time, and of men I am basically a dime…  
And I'll probably be doing what I usually do… but I can't help it, if I love you!  
But when the smack arrives after you come, I really do hope that I'll be numb!...


End file.
